The bet series - Thorin x OC
by xxbyimm
Summary: Our OC Enya lands in a fierce argument with her king, because she has seen him staring at another dam's ass. She offers Thorin a challenge: to prove to her he does has, in fact, decent self-control, he has to refrain four weeks from physical contact. He thinks he can make it. Easily. He is a king. But who says the queen is gonna let him win this easily? Let the games begin...
1. Phase I - The bet

_'There is no true love without jealousy.'_

All men were the fucking same.

No exceptions.

Her mother had told her that once, many years before. Enya remembered the night vividly. There had been a party, hosted by a guy from her math-class she really, really liked. She had spent all day perfecting her look: trying to find the right outfit, adding just another layer of mascara… She had been all fired up; ready to receive that first kiss.

Alas it turned out to be a disaster; the object of her affection broke her heart by kissing her best friend. Enya went straight home and sat on the patio for hours as she tried to remember what she had done wrong to deserve something like this. The tears that kept falling down her cheeks ruined her makeup and turned her into a sad panda. It didn't matter, her life had ended anyway. Looking back, she had to conclude that back then, she had already been quite the drama queen.

At some point her mom joined her and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. At first Enya didn't want to talk to her mother and tried to shove her away as any teenager would do. The two of them fought all the time (and would spend a great deal of their time quarrelling after that day anyway), and Ailva seemed the last person on earth capable of comforting her. But at that moment, Ailva just held her daughter and understood the agonizing feeling of an heartbreak.

'All men are the same, En.' She confided. 'They can't help it, it's the weakness in their flesh.'

'But we were meant to be!' Enya had cried out, too hurt to see the boy in question clearly wasn't.

A soft smile appeared on Ailva's face, only too familiar with puppy love. 'You'll find your soulmate, honey. Don't you worry. And when you do, you'll know.'

'How?' Enya had sniffed. This wasn't helping her at all! A faint promise of meeting someone in the future who she didn't even know yet, how was that supposed to cheer her up?

'You just know.' Her mother replied. 'Trust me.'

Looking back, Enya wished she should have been wise and listened to the warning. But, naive as she was, she didn't. She broke her heart many times after that night, always being left with the echo of her mother's promise. She often wondered if she already met her soulmate, and why he hadn't found her yet. Ha, she bet the poor bastard probably took a wrong turn somewhere and was lost, too stubborn to ask for directions.

Turned out that was more true than she ever could imagine. The love of her life often lost his way, but was too proud to admit it. Even to her. A smile crossed her face. Her mother had been right after all. The day she met Thorin… It had been fireworks from the start. The intensity in which she wanted him, the fact that they couldn't stay away from each other... They were bound to each other, meant to be. Designed by Mahal himself to match.

Although their journey to Erebor hadn't been easy and adjusting to their new roles as king and queen proved to be more of a challenge than both of them had expected, they had each other. She knew she could count on him. She knew the passion never died, because behind closed doors they were still as insatiable as in the beginning of their relationship.

They were rock solid.

Or so she thought.

'All men are the same, En.' She repeated to herself.

She huffed. Just mankind? For a long time she believed that dwarves were different, but right now she wasn't so sure anymore. All males, every race included, were bastards.

She'd never thought that Thorin would be the same, because he was no ordinary male. He was a dwarf lord, for god's sake. But that obviously didn't protect him from falling for the oldest trick in the book.

The other woman.

Enya Blueheart heaved a sigh and stood up from the huge boulder she had been sitting on for the last few hours. Since she lived in Thorin's renewed kingdom, this rocky area on the quiet side of the mountain had been her refuge. She came here to practice her powers and to meditate- a vain attempt to keep herself sane. The mountain slope provided enough cover from prying eyes, allowing her to unleash her rage fully. On top of all that, from this point it only was a twenty minutes' walk to Dale.

She liked to come in Dale. After the BOTFA she had become good friends with Bard, and she couldn't be more proud of him. The way he handled his position as lord of the city was admirable, and he had managed to transform the town into a thriving center again. The relationship between Erebor and Dale was, thanks to Enya, finally improving. Thorin wasn't too happy about the bond between his wife and the bowman, but she simply told him to get over it and he did. For some time, things seemed to be right.

Enya slowly began climbing the path towards Erebor again. She had been outside all day, first helping out Bard with his letter to king Thranduil, and after that she spent the remaining afternoon on her hidden spot. The sky was already darkening, but she dreaded to go home. Not now, not when… She clenched her jaw, scolding herself for growing into a weak version of herself. Old Enya would have scorched any female that came near her king; after that she'd probably throw the ashes off the mountain and get away with the murder. But old Enya didn't know the court, nor the powerful nobles that resided there. This new version of her, the more polished queen, had to change her tactics. She had to proceed with caution, and acting like pre-queen Enya would only lead to disaster. She groaned, wishing she'd paid more attention to Balin. That old goat (as she lovingly called him) knew his way around highborn dwarves, taking advantage of his sweet demeanor and lying in their faces without batting an eye. She still didn't understand how he did that, and she made a mental note to ask him one day.

She passed the soldiers that guarded the entrance of the mighty dwarven kingdom and they bowed before her. Enya smiled at them, resisting the urge to decline her head. She understood why social hierarchy was so important, but on days like this she wanted to disappear behind the walls and be no one. There was no hallway she could cross without having to greet someone. Talking about tiresome. She rolled her eyes.

'My queen.' A soft feminine voice spoke behind her.

Enya cringed and quickly turned around, ready to put on her haughty face when she saw her lady-in-waiting, Nin, smiling up at her. Her red locks were shining in the light of the torches, her pretty bluish-grey eyes sparkling with humor. Enya was grateful the title of lady-in-waiting had been given to Nin, because it meant she could keep her best friend close. And Nin was a gift from heaven.

'God damnit, Nin!' she exclaimed. 'You scared me.'

'What are you wearing?' Nin sniggered. 'And where have you been? Thorin tried to find you all day, and he was not… pleased when I told him even I didn't know where you was.'

Enya shot her friend a glance. 'I'm your queen, you should bow before me and stop asking difficult questions.'

Nin grinned. 'Oh, bollocks. You hate such formalities, and I don't see anyone around here.' She linked her arm with Enya's and they strolled through the corridor towards the royal quarters.

'If I may speak so freely…' she continued and elegantly dodged Enya's hand that tried to slap her. 'You look stunning in those breeches, En. They hug you in all the right places…'

Enya giggled. 'I think that's exactly why Thorin insists me wearing a dress in court.'

Nin snorted. 'Those modest dresses won't make a difference. Even the noblest dwarves gawk at your pretty physique when you enter a room.'

'Oh, please.. tell him that!' Enya begged. 'Thorin is unbelievably stubborn about it.'

'Talking about that handsome subject…' Nin began while they turned a corner. 'Does the fact that you were missing all day having anything to do with a problem that starts with an E and ends with a N?'

'Don't say it.' Enya grumbled while clenching her fists. 'I don't wanna hear it. I. Will. Scorch. The. bitch.'

'I'm not stopping you.' Her best friend confided. 'She's a brat and she deserves it for acting like that around Thorin.'

It had only been a few weeks since Enya sensed there was something wrong. A new dwarven family had shown up at court and Thorin allowed them to stay. They already blended in with the other nobles, but Enya didn't like the way they seemed to change the atmosphere. The dams began to gossip, spreading ugly tales about others wherein no one was spared. To makes matters worse, she felt the distrust against mankind grow with the day. Which of course was completely unfair and unnecessary; Enya did her best to counter these accusations. But so far, it hadn't been enough. Enya suspected the new noble family of conveying rumors, and especially a young dwarrowdam, called Elmilynn. She caught the filthy girl telling lies one time and kept an wary eye on her since then.

That's when she noticed other things. She watched that bitch ogling HER husband a little bit too much during important gatherings. Or the dam bended a bit too close towards him when she had the delight of speaking directly with him. She laughed TOO loud at his jokes. That Elmilynn was trying way too hard and Thorin didn't see it. He was treating her kindly, and Enya even caught him staring at her ass! Oh, she hated it. For all she could tell, he felt flattered and desired by the wench.

FLATTERED. DESIRED?

Motherfucking hell, she was going to kill him. He had no right to like, or watch any other female dwarf in that mountain but his queen. Oh, she could see right through that filthy little smug-faced girl! The little brat had decided to seduce the king, to persuade him in ditching his current queen. No doubt her family was behind her, some old-fashioned fools that liked to see all the old rules restored. Hatred against elves, men. Stricter rules for the women. They wanted back to that life of endless prosperity and power, the life that provoked a dragon to take their home.

Enya scoffed. This queen wasn't going down without a fight. She battled too viciously for all these changes, she loved her king too much to let this happen. She couldn't fight with her fire this time, but she was ready to take another approach and roast Elmilynn and her whole family on a spit. She could wait, she was capable of keeping her head cool and-

'GET BACK!'

The air was pushed out of Enya's lungs when Nin suddenly pulled her back behind a statue.

'What?!' she grumbled. 'Is master Runebelt in sight?'

Nin shook her head and motioned towards the other side of the corridor. Thank god, no master Runebelt. Enya liked the librarian, but the topics he redeemed interesting were enough to put her into sleep on the spot. She frowned and peered in the pointed direction.

Oh for fuck's sake.

She pricked up her ears, trying to catch the conversation.

'My king, what a coincidence I ran into you!' Elmilynn chirped.

'Yes, it is!' Thorin replied. 'I was about to retire to my chambers, but now while you're here… I was thinking about what you said the other day-'

'You've got to be joking!' Enya hissed while turning away. 'I'm gonna KILL him, both of them! She just doesn't stop! What did I miss, Nin? Are they involved?'

'No, my guess is that he's being stupid and probably thinks she's just friendly.' Her friend tried. 'Thorin cares too much about you to do this.'

'Does he?' Enya questioned, while gesturing at the pair. 'I don't know anymore.'

'No, he's just polite and-' Nin began, but her face dropped when Enya slipped from their hiding place and walked into the hallway. 'En, come back! You can't…'

'Watch me.' Enya groaned. 'Talk to you later.'

Enya leaned casually against the wall and watched them nearing her, a single flame rising from her palm betraying how furious she actually was. Normally she would have teared them apart, but this situation needed tact. Everyone knew she was by no means an expert at that, but she could give it a try.

'My queen.' Thorin said when he noticed her, while giving her the I-have-been-looking-for-you-all-day-where-have-you-been-look.

'Queen Enya.' Elmilynn chirruped. 'It's so nice to see you again!'

'Nice? Drop dead bitch.' Enya's mind scoffed.

'Ah, my king. There you are.' She said, ignoring her female subject.

'Where have you been?' Thorin inquired while eyeing her up and down. His pupils were slightly dilated, an clear sign of the fact that her appearance was distracting him. Ah, so far for avoiding the so-called lustful glances of his kin… Had she just found out the real reason why she couldn't wear revealing clothing anymore?

'Out.' Enya replied matter-of-factly while studying her polished fingernails. She loved the bright red color on them. 'I had things to do.'

Elmilynn shuffled awkwardly on her feet. Enya hoped she felt like a unwanted stranger, someone who didn't belong here and she directed her gaze towards the young dam.

'Oh, hi Elmilynn.' She hummed, faking a smile. 'I didn't see you there… You have to forgive me, I had a long and tiresome day.'

'It's nothing, my lady.'

'You don't mind me taking back my husband, don't you?' Enya demanded in her queenly voice. 'I was told he needs me.'

Elmilynn swallowed and bowed her head, but there was an indocile glare in her eyes. 'Of course, my queen.' She replied while turning away. 'Forgive me for intruding, my king.'

'It was nothing…' Thorin told the young dam. 'We'll continue our conversation tomorrow.'

'Nothing? Tomorrow?' Enya's mind scolded. 'You're in big trouble, Oakenshield!'

'Oh honey, wait a minute…' Enya and walked up to the young surprised dam. She faced her directly, her fierce blue eyes boring into grey ones.

'Nothing is worth my rage, trust me.' She breathed. 'Forget it.'

Elmilynn tilted her head, innocence displayed on her face. 'I don't what you're talking about, my queen.'

'Oh, I think you do.' Enya purred. 'Head my warning. If you don't back off right away, I'll make sure you'll suffer a great deal more than Smaug did. His death will seem merciful compared to your fate.'

Elmilynn scoffed. 'We'll see about that... We'll see…' Then she curtseyed shortly and disappeared behind the corner.

The door of their bedroom shut with a loud clank.

'You are cruel.' Thorin exclaimed. 'Did you really think it was necessary to threaten that poor girl? She doesn't deserve to be scolded by you like that!'

'Poor?' Enya shot back. 'You're lucky I didn't kill her on that very spot! I cannot stand there watch you FLIRT with that ignorant, little-' She couldn't even finish her sentence and let out an frustrated growl instead while throwing her hands in the air.

'I don't flirt with anyone but you.' Thorin stated. 'I don't see what Elmilynn ever did to you for you to hate her so much.'

'Don't you ever say that name.' Enya hissed and shot him an ominous glare. She just couldn't bear it, the name of that filthy dam rolling of his tongue like it was sacred. The bitch didn't deserve something like that.

'Wait, are you jealous of her?' Thorin husked, his lips curving into a smile. 'Is that what this is about?'

'As if.' Enya huffed. 'I'm a queen. The mere suggestion that I would feel threatened by that obnoxious… thing is repulsive.'

Thorin eyed her suspiciously and she knew he wasn't buying it. Well, she didn't even believe herself. The fact that she switched to her queenly voice, as Thorin liked to call it, said enough.

'It's a good thing your role as queen helps you to keep everything separated…' Thorin mused. 'It would be a shame if your emotions clouded your… judgement.'

'Oh, I hate you.' Enya muttered angrily.

'You do? I know I've been thinking about you all day...' Thorin purred as his hands pulled her against him. His fingers traveled to her buttocks, kneading the soft flesh.

'I got word you were looking for me.' Enya told him, while her body writhed against him. His hands were distracting her from her fury and flared up a deep desire instead.

'Yes, I was.' Thorin replied, his lips dangerously close to hers. 'Where have you been?'

'Bard's.' Enya whispered in his ear. If he could play the game, so could she. She knew she could make him jealous, if she pushed the right buttons…

But Thorin wasn't taking the bait. Instead he kissed her cheek, the rough facial hair scraping her skin. 'So he had the pleasure to watch your cute ass move around him all day, while I got…' he rumbled. 'Nobles and boredom.'

His hands fumbled on her breeches.

'And eager dwarrowdams.' Enya huffed. 'They all want you.'

'But why would I want those when I've got a beautiful queen by my side?' Thorin murmured, his lips brushing over hers. 'That doesn't make sense, Blueheart.'

'Change of scenery.' Enya opted. She licked her lips in anticipation when Thorin bent forward. 'The thrill of…' she stuttered. 'Something new.'

'I find the thrill of having you a lot more satisfactorily…' he breathed in her ear.

'I don't believe you.'

'Oh, mahal!' Thorin growled. 'You breathtaking, stubborn shrew!'

He surged forward and pulled her into a bruising kiss, his tongue intertwining with hers. Enya moaned into his mouth, passion swirling through her body and making her mad with desire. Her hands traveled down, struggling with the laces of his breeches. She slipped one hand inside, stroking him along his length. She wanted him, she needed him to show her how much he cared. Thorin groaned in response, his hips buckling forward. He hoisted her up and they crashed against his writing desk.

'You can't-' she began and bit her lip when he wiped the desk clean with one swing of his arm. Inkpots and other writing materials clattered on the floor, the sound of it ringing in her ears. If no one had heard them quarrelling, they were aware of the situation now.

'Apparently I can.' He barked. 'The thrill of something new…'

Before she could move, he pushed her down on the table and tore her pants from her body. The fabric made a protesting ripping sound as it came off and Thorin tossed it carelessly on the floor.

'Those were expensive!' she snarled as she shot up. 'Who do you think you are, Oakenshield?'

Thorin smirked. 'I'm a king. I'm sure I can persuade the tailor to make a new pair for you.'

'Arrogant asshole!' She bickered. 'It's not like you allow me to WEAR THEM!'

Thorin clenched his jaw, his hands moving fast as he loosened his breeches some more, just enough to free his thick shaft from its confinement. Enya had no patience, she wanted him now! She wriggled in an attempt to free herself from her current position, but his strong hands pushed her down once more. A moan escaped from her lips when one of his fingers slipped into her heated core. Thorin groaned as her inner walls twitched around him.

'Are you going to torture me?' she quipped, tilting her head lightly.

'No!' Thorin snapped and positioned himself before her. Enya couldn't help but admire his broad chest, the refined muscles on his abdomen, the thick dark trail of hair that grew towards his groin… He was a sight to behold. He managed to take her breath away, every single time.

She didn't even notice his fingers leaving her, but she did cry out as his entire length suddenly entered her in one go. Thorin looked down on her, his gaze burning through hers. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing somewhat unsteady. Enya's cheeks flushed and a moan escaped her mouth as he started to pick up the pace, his rhythm hard and unforgiving. She wasn't going to last long and he knew it.

Bastard.

'You men are all the same!' she bickered. It was hard to form words or to think while he took her like this, but she really didn't want him to win this fight by simply fucking her senseless.

'Are you really going to pick a fight about this?' Thorin hissed, his hips slamming into hers.

'Yes.' She blurted out, biting her lip. Oh, he knew exactly how to drive her insane. She swallowed hard. 'Damn right.. I am.'

'No.' he rasped, closing his eyes while pleasure took hold of him. 'Enya… don't… just…'

'I've caught you staring at her ass NUMEROUS TIMES!' Enya snapped, dragging her nails into his chest. 'It's HUMILIATING!'

'MAHAL, ENYA!' he shouted. 'STOP IT!'

'NEVER!' she countered, but forgot what she wanted to say when he bit her collarbone. She threw her head back against the tabletop. Thorin was hovering over her, the heavy scent of his tobacco alluring her senses. He was everything she ever wanted, everything she ever desired. Her breath hitched, her body begging for its release. A fire pooled in her abdomen, flaring up with each stroke against the spot that made her see stars. Her body started to shiver when Thorin's thumb grazed her clit.

'Prove it.' She moaned into his ear. 'Oh god Thorin, prove it to me!'

'Yes!' Thorin gasped. 'Anything.'

Middle earth stopped spinning. The ground dissolved and waves of pleasure surged through her, sending her over the edge. Her body exploded, tuning out all senses, except for the face of her one. Their eyes locked and Thorin growled desperately as her inner walls squeezed around him tightly, forcing him to follow her.

'Enya!' he murmured as his release claimed him, spilling his seed deep inside of her. He slumped against her and she listened as their ragged breathing slowed down. She caressed his long dark manes, her fingers traveling over the familiar patterns of his braids. Thorin heaved a sigh and kissed her gently.

'I propose a bet, lasting four weeks.' She breathed. 'You have to last four weeks without any physical contact.'

'Any physical contact?' Thorin asked, placing soft kisses in her neck. 'Even you?'

'Yes. You can't touch anyone, unless you have to during social occasions.' Enya murmured. 'And you can't be near me either.'

'You think I won't make it.' Thorin said.

'I don't think your self-control is that strong.' Enya dared. 'I mean, all men are the same after all and it's just a matter of time before their eyes start to wonder. Guys just can't help yourselves, can they?'

Thorin narrowed his eyes. 'I take the bet, if only to show you that weak flesh doesn't exist in the line of Durin.'

'Think you can handle it?' Enya inquired.

'I know I will…' Thorin rumbled. 'I just wonder how you will cope, my queen. May I remind you that you're as insatiable as I am?'

'I'll be fine.' Enya denied.

'Then you don't mind an additional rule…' Thorin smirked and got up.

'Surprise me.' She purred, raising her legs and putting them on his shoulders.

Thorin inhaled sharply, his blue eyes watching her intently. 'You're as tempting as ever, my queen.'

'Is that a problem?' Enya giggled while tilting her head slightly.

'It will be, for a few weeks.' Thorin husked while leaving feather-light kisses on her feet. 'Which brings me to our additional rule…' A devious smile appeared on his lips. 'Either of us are prohibited from pleasuring ourselves without the other being present.'

Gah! Frustrating dwarven king! He had just smashed her secret escape, her plan to survive those 28 days… It meant she had to suffer with him.

'That surely sounds interesting.' She replied, unwilling to admit that he cornered her. 'When will the game begin?'

'Hmm…' Thorin mused. 'Let's say midnight.'

Enya cocked a brow. 'That's at least five hours from now!'

'Exactly.' He agreed. 'It will give me plenty of time to ensure we'll end up both satisfied for at least a few days.'

'A few days?' she teased. 'Is that even possible?'

'Well..' Thorin told her while lifting her up in his arms again. 'We can try…'

Let the games begin…


	2. Phase II - Excitement

'_I have sex with you a lot in my head.'_

'A little more tight please.'

The maid behind her hesitated, the strings of the corset laying useless in her hands. She seemed unwilling to pull any harder.

'But my queen… are you sure?' she inquired softly. 'It's only a council-meeting…'

Enya turned around, her glare burning through the poor girl's soul. 'YES!' she snapped. 'I believe I just told you what I want! Or are you deaf, lass?'

The maid lowered her head, her gaze fixated on the floor. 'I'm sorry my queen, it isn't my place.'

Enya held her breath as the girl was restraining her body further. Jesus! How did the women in middle earth breathe? She groaned in frustration and grabbed her waist. Why was the clothing etiquette in Erebor so damn complicated? Sometimes she craved for her favorite denim shorts and a black tank top, but Thorin wouldn't even allow her to wear trousers in court. Oh, those days on the road, when she could wear whatever the fuck she wanted and Thorin was all hot and bothered because he was madly in love with her but refused to act on it.

Stubborn bastard.

Enya glanced into the mirror at the maid who was still working on her corset and bit her lip. It wasn't the poor girl's fault. Enya had been, and still was, on edge and it had nothing to do with her maid or the dress. To be honest she craved for Thorin's touch. The agony of not being able to feel his fingers caress her skin made her restless. It had been exactly nine days, eight hours and fourteen minutes since their last lovemaking and she already considered twice to give up their bet. How she ever had survived the whole trip from Bag end to Laketown without making love to her king, she didn't know. The past nine days had been torture. She couldn't last without him.

Thorin, on the other hand, seemed quite indifferent about the whole affair. He went about his own business like nothing happened and behaved like his own grumpy self. Not touching her seemed far too easy. Enya couldn't stand it, he was getting away relatively sound and she was… well…

She would say fucked but in this case: really unfucked. The whole thing was ridiculous and she regretted daring her king in the first place.

But there she was, randomly snapping at a chambermaid, who probably only wanted to give her some advice. No, it was indeed not the girl's place to tell her queen what to do, but the least Enya could do was appreciating the effort. There was no need to punish someone who just tried to be kind.

'No, I should be the one to apologize.' she admitted softly and heaved a sigh. 'I have no right to scold you like that. You're just doing your job.'

She watched herself in the mirror, trying to decide if the dress she chose to wear today maybe was a bit too much. She knew Thorin normally would never allow her to wear something this bold outside their private quarters, but she didn't care. A dress was a dress, and this particular one was gorgeous: a mermaid gown in a deep blue color that suited her eyes, embroidered with black roses all over the fabric. The low neckline left her collar bones bared. The rest of the dress complimented the shape of her body by hugging her hips and buttocks, only to flare out below the knees. To top it off, she had ordered her maid to tie her up in one of her favorite corsets: a black underbust design that was embroidered with the same pattern. Her black court shoes matched the dress perfectly. The heavy sapphire earrings, crafted by Thorin himself, completed her look and would definitely remind him of something.

Thorin was going to hate her for making him mad with desire.

'Mad with desire, eh?' her mind commented. 'Then we know just what to do, babe. Let's go and tease our king… just for a bit…'

Enya winked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't fair that he got to roam around Erebor without suffering too. No. She was going to break his will, until he finally would give into her.

'Do you think it's too much?' she asked.

The maid's cheeks quickly flushed into a bright red color. 'No, my queen. I just…' She awkwardly shuffled her feet. 'I don't want to hurt you by straining you up further… And with a waist like that… you will distract all the nobles… Like I said… It's just a… council-meeting.'

A smile crossed Enya's face. 'You think so?'

'Yes, my queen.'

'Good.' She smirked. 'Because that's exactly the thing I was going for.'

This dress certainly did what it was designed for. Enya smiled coquettishly as she entered the council room. The discussion that had been going on before she opened the door had stopped, and every single noble present just sat there in silence, ogling her like she was the most exquisite curiosity in middle earth. She tucked a lock that had sprung free from her loosely braided hair behind her ear. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she ignored the stares and moved through the room.

'I'm sorry I disturbed the meeting.' Enya told lord Whitheart, who had been speaking before she let herself in. She had no doubt he had been complaining about goat related matters anyway. 'I was delayed. Please, do continue.'

Lord Whitheart swallowed hard as she passed him. After the battle of the five armies, the young dwarf had been one of the first lords to return to Erebor. The moment he had laid his eyes on his future queen, he had been smitten and this puppy love had resulted in hilarious and embarrassing encounters in the corridors of Erebor. And although Enya liked the guy, she often did everything she could to avoid him. Thorin often made fun of her admirer and joked that one look at lord Whitheart's face was enough to tell if his wife was around.

Thorin was sitting at the head of the table, eyeing her meticulously too as she moved closer. His chest was heaving up and down rigidly, almost mechanically. The closer she came the clearer it got that her appearance was intriguing him to say the least… His pupils were dilated, his knuckles turning white as he held on to the chair's armrest. She deliberately pursed her lips slightly and tilted her head. It gave her an innocent air, that is, if she could keep her face straight.

'My king, my apologies.' She breathed while curtseying shortly.

'I'm not sorry at all, you breathtaking bastard…' she thought. 'I'll fuck you up, as if it's the last thing I'll ever do…'

'You're forgiven.' Thorin rumbled, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. Enya inclined her head and sent him a sweet little smile. She knew he always was (distracting dress or not) grateful when she showed up here, for he once told her that her presence made those court meetings tolerable. Little did he know, today she would make it a little bit more exciting than usual… She took the empty seat at Thorin's right. Dwalin, who sat next to her, handed her a goblet filled with wine. He winked at her and poured himself another one, tugging it down in one go. Enya sipped from her wine and her gaze shifted from the table towards the pretty features of her king.

Damn, was it her clouded mind or was he looking especially fine today? The sapphire blue tunic complemented his eyes and the red mantle he wore, combined with the heavy golden crown on his head gave him a majestic, godlike appearance. Could this dwarf be even more divine?

Enya took another sip from her drink and her mind revisited a pleasant memory from a few months earlier. Thorin had asked her to come to this exact council room, wearing nothing but a coat and the sapphire earrings and necklace he had crafted for her. Ha, if the council only knew what they had done on this table... She glanced over at her king, who was still eyeing her intently. A smile crept over her face and she arched an eyebrow, while slowly trailing a finger over the edge in front of her. Her other hand fondled one of her earrings, her fingers stroking the outline of silver.

She was sitting on the edge of the wooden table, watching the love of her life on his knees before her. As a king Thorin refused to kneel for anyone, but his queen. Two pairs of flashing blue eyes met, both unwilling to turn away before the other did. Her body tingled, aching impatiently for his touch, but he didn't move an inch. Thorin waited, just continued to watch her with that panties shredding stare of his.

Except in that particular case, the panties had been already gone, laying cold in their bedroom. There had been nothing to stop him and yet he refused to give her what she wanted. Then his fingers stirred, the slight movement making her stop breathing altogether. He began caressing her skin, so slowly it made her squirm.

Up and down. Up and down.

Her body started to tremble uncontrollably and it had nothing to do with the coldness in the room. A weak protest escaped from her lips when Thorin traced the curve of her thighs down to her knees.

'Not what you want?' he purred. 'You must tell me what you want, uzfakuh.'

'Please.'

Her voice was no more than a whisper, but it was enough. He reached forward and the exact moment his tongue touched her core she-

Thorin heaved a strained sigh and shuffled in his seat, pulling Enya into reality again. She blinked. Her lower lip was plump because she had been biting it so ferociously. Her king gazed directly at her (whether he had taking his eyes off her for a moment anyway she didn't know), his eyes lighting up in recognition. He took a gulp from his goblet and then shot her a what-are-you-doing-blueheart-I-need-to-focus-not-fucking-you-in-my-mind glance. Enya hid her mischievous smirk and took another sip.

Oh yes, her plan was working. By the way his fingers were tracing the outline of his cup Thorin told her was getting more and more distracted by the minute, his thoughts definitely there where hers had been moments ago.

'As I was trying to tell you earlier, my king…' lord Whitheart continued, shaking both of them up. 'We have to settle the disputes among the shepherds. The situation is spiraling out of control.'

'Thank you, master Whitheart.' Thorin replied absentmindedly. 'We are aware of the problems. Master Balin and I are working on it.'

Oh, totally. Did he even know what the poor dwarf lord was talking about? The glazy looks in his eyes told her he wasn't thinking about goat herding matters.

Right now she wasn't keen on talking about goats too, since the topic was very unsatisfying and very unsexy. But no, lord Whitheart clearly wanted to have this issue all sorted out. Enya groaned internally as the dwarf lord opened his mouth again to disagree with his king. Thorin noticed and sat up straight, his blue eyes suddenly flashing with annoyance. He had just said he would handle it, so who would be so bold to assume the king wasn't true to his word?

'Thank you my king, but I would like to point out too…'

Oh dear god. Leave it up to lord Whitheart to spoil her fun and smother any sexual tension with his blabbering about goats. Enya heaved a defeated sigh and settled in her chair. Her mind zoomed out of focus, leaving the boring nasal tone of the dwarf lord's voice in the background.

A few years ago when they were reestablishing Erebor, Thorin had appointed "puppy love" lord Whitheart to manage all affairs concerning the herders. The dwarf loved the meadows almost as much as he adored goats, so they thought it was a perfect solution for everyone. Alas lately the herding folk had become increasingly violent regarding each other, and unfortunately their king. Poor lord Whitheart wasn't capable at all of managing them, leaving it to Thorin and Balin to solve the difficulties again. From all the kingly duties, Thorin hated goat disputes the most. He had confided in Enya once that if he'd ever had to endure another feud about those damn animals, he would flee the kingdom.

Well, she would definitely flee with him. Of course she loved goats, but she didn't like the problems they brought with them.

'I suggest we use a considerable amount of force to bring down the uprisings.' A dwarf lord from the other side of the table opposed.

Enya tilted her head and barely refrained from rolling her eyes when she saw who was speaking to them. Talk about another mood killer... If that wasn't Elmilynn's father, lord Steelstone, always sticking his large nose in business he should stay far away from. Or being present in meetings where he wasn't wanted. The guy had only been staying in Erebor for a few weeks, but already he had weaseled himself into the council. Just like his precious daughter, there was something off about him.

'You suggest reprimanding the ones that are responsible for the violent outbursts?' Balin said with his friendly voice, but his eyes were flickering dangerously. He too seemed to be suspicious of the Steelstone family and treated them with extra care.

'Not exactly.' lord Steelstone smirked. 'I merely suggesting we should set out an example. If they can't be persuaded to settle their differences in a civilized manner, we will make the decision for them.'

'That's a bad idea.' Enya's mind commented. 'It will only outrage them even more… He must know this.'

'Ye're wrong there.' Dwalin countered. 'We need their alliance.'

'There are enough cattlemen in middle earth.' Lord Steelstone scoffed. 'I'm sure we can find others.'

'Others?' Lord Whitheart reacted, completely appalled by the mere suggestion. 'No, my king! Although my men aren't the easiest dwarves to deal with, they sell the finest wool. Not to mention the quality of the milk-'

'Oh shut it.' Elmilynn's father scolded. 'You and your goats can't handle the situation and you know it. Why don't you go back to the bushes you came from and leave ruling the kingdom to the real leaders.'

'We're Durin's folk and we're honorable dwarves.' Dwalin muttered. 'We don't go around backstabbing our kin like-'

'Thank you for your concern, lord Steelstone.' Enya interrupted Dwalin before he could really start a rampage. Subtlety wasn't exactly her game, but Dwalin was way worse. 'I think we've handled this topic quite explicitly.' She said. 'Our king will, as he already said, handle it.'

'I'm sure he will, my queen.' The dwarf lord replied solemnly while glancing at her bodice. Enya arched an eyebrow. Really? Men always seemed to be unable to notice anything a woman had to say when she was wearing something that distracted them. It was infuriating, unfair and she was inclined to tell lord Steelstone to behave himself in a more gentlemen like manner, but instead she pursed her lips and waited.

'I know my collar bones are quite fair, but my eyes are up here, you idiot.' she thought irritably as she refused to show any sign of weakness and back down. She smiled coldly when lord Steelstone's eyes met hers again and held the dwarf's gaze as another noble changed the topic to other pressing matters. Enya felt in no way intimidated by the piercing stare and held her ground. Eventually, after what felt like a very long minute, lord Steelstone seemed to remember his manners and finally averted his gaze.

Enya narrowed her eyes. Like his precious daughter, she didn't trust the guy at all. There was something about him, about the cunning way he ferreted himself into the right places… Of course everyone in court had to be hungry for power in some way, but the Steelstone family seemed a bit too well equipped. Whatever their next move would be, Enya was sure she was going to explore their backstory for a bit. Because people like this usually had a lot to hide…

When Thorin finally was able to wrap the meeting up, Enya was disappointed with the progress of her plan. To be fair, it wasn't the dress nor Thorin's lack of attention for her physique. She had a fine start, promising even, but then… She watched lord Whitheart exiting the room quickly, no doubt to get a hold of poor Balin who had disappeared a few moments earlier.

He would never know he and his goats were excellent contraceptives.

She suppressed a giggle and drained her wine. No matter. There were still nineteen days left, with plenty of other occasions to drive Thorin mad. Maybe she should take a long, hot bath tonight, conveniently rubbing body oils all over herself when he stepped over the threshold... Or if she could get him to chase her through Erebor and maybe accidently end up in the treasure room… She grinned and stood up from her chair. She had to get out of here before Thorin would be able to stop her and question her motives.

But before she could make herself scarce, his baritone voice made her stop in her tracks. She looked around for the much needed support in the form of Dwalin (or anyone, really) but there was nobody left but her and Thorin.

Damn it.

She turned on her heels and smiled serenely.

'My beautiful queen, what in Mahal's name were you doing?' he purred.

'I was merely attending the meeting.' She replied softly.

'Really?' Thorin inquired, moving closer to where she was standing. 'You might have been here, but you weren't exactly taking part in the discussions, were you?'

'But that's just how the nobles like me, right?' She simply told him. 'Smile and be pretty?' she arched an eyebrow. 'I did manage to avoid a rampage.'

Thorin smiled at her affectionately. 'Yes, that was just in time, my queen. But other than that, when we're not talking about what the nobles or I want, I'd say you had other motives than simply engaging in the courts' politics.'

Enya grinned and she tilted her head slightly. 'Speaking about the king's desires… Would you say you're tempted to repeat what we did last time?'

The atmosphere in the room changed. Thorin inhaled sharply and Enya bit her lip in an attempt to hide a wicked smirk.

'You naughty, naughty girl…' he told her, his voice sounding smooth as silk. 'You really think it would be that easy?'

'Usually it's more than enough.' Enya said casually, ignoring the pleasant shivers that were running up and down her spine. 'I bet you were considering abandoning our arrangement altogether and throwing me on that table again, instead of my coat now letting the dress decorate the floor…'

Thorin narrowed his eyes. 'So you think I'm that superficial?'

'You tell me.' She shot back. 'I'm not the one who needs to prove a point, am I?'

'Oh, but you do.' Thorin said. 'You're trying your best to make me lose. This dress, for instance... is enough proof.'

Their eyes locked, a battle of wills playing between them. To any other breathing being in the universe he would come across as terrifying in his kingly robes and that fatal glare, but to her he just was… The dwarf she fell in love with the moment she had laid her eyes on him. She took a step forward and reduced the distance between them to a few inches. She had to be careful not to touch him. Because if she did, she would fail. And she didn't suffer already for nine days, nine hours and some minutes to lose this bet.

But damn he was so fucking tempting! His breath fanned her skin and the familiar heavy scent of tobacco, now combined with rich wine invaded her senses. Oh, how she would love to reach out and touch that strong jaw… Trail a pattern of kisses along his throat, travel all the way down and show him what he'd been deprived of all those long, lonely days...

'King Thorin, I'd like to-'

The door was pushed open and the chirpy voice of Elmilynn disturbed their moment.

Oh heck no. Not again. That bitch wasn't allowed just to storm in here and disturb the perfect moment between them. Enya turned around to face her newly found nemesis.

'Elmilynn. Mind your own business, will you?' she sassed.

The dam stood frozen in the doorway and blinked a few times. Enya heaved a sigh. 'In other words…' she hissed. 'Fuck off, or I'll make sure to reduce you into a pile of ash.'

That seemed to convince the little bitch to make herself scarce. Enya rolled her eyes as the door was yanked into its frame.

'I can't believe I said that out loud…' she mused. 'I really didn't mean to be thát rude.'

'You did.' Thorin ensured her. 'Don't tell me you actually regret it.'

Enya licked her lips and swirled around to meet his gaze again, a smile plastered on her face. 'Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Who can tell?'

'If I didn't know you better, I would say our agreement is frustrating you…' Thorin smirked. 'And you're taking it out on our poor loyal subjects.'

'I wouldn't dare to do such a thing…' she replied haughtily. 'I take my king's orders very seriously and I'm proud to fulfil my duties as queen. In fact, I do have responsibilities right now. If you feel excuse me.-'

'No, I wasn't finished yet.' he purred. 'Now, are you going to behave yourself or do I need to spank you?'

Enya scoffed. 'Making empty threats, are we my king? We both know you're not allowed to give such punishments.'

'For now, maybe. I'll just add it to my to-do list then, just like eating you out on this table again.' Thorin told her matter-of-factly. 'But can you wait another 19 days, uzfakuh?'

'Easily…' she answered and waved dismissively while averting his gaze. She knew she would blush if she looked at him and to hell she would give him that satisfaction.

'The real question is though… can you?'

'I hate him!' Enya raged. 'He's a stubborn bastard and he-'

'So he hasn't properly banged you yet?' Nin inquired matter-of-factly while she gave her queen a glass of Bourbon. It was late at night and they were sitting in the private library of that very same king, enjoying the warmth of the hearth.

'No.' Enya heaved a sigh and took a sip. 'Hmm.' She murmured, already distracted by the burning sensation of the liquor on her tongue. 'I can't believe us dwarves don't brew anything stronger than wine or beer…'

'Well…' Nin mused. 'I do not regret you taking this with you from your hometown. Nor do I regret getting acquainted with it…'

Enya didn't listen to her friend, her own thoughts already diverting again to her One and their bet. 'He didn't even raised a finger to touch me.' She complained. 'Can you believe it?!'

Nin shrugged. 'Well honey, don't forget you challenged him to accept this outrageous bet... Now you got to suffer the consequences...'

'Oh, I hate you too.' Enya whispered vividly. 'Very much!'

Her lady-in-waiting chuckled. 'Hey, don't blame me for your own reckless ideas, will you?'

'Fine.' Enya said, putting her glass on the reading table besides her. 'But you have make it up to me for being shamelessly audacious again.'

Her best friend arched a brow. 'Try me, my lady.'

'Well...' Enya replied and she smirked when there was a short knock on the door.

'Come in!'

The door opened and Fíli, Thorin's eldest nephew walked in. Nin shot her queen a nervous glance and Enya winked. She knew her friend had a not-so-secret crush on the golden prince, and she was determined to make them acquainted.

'You asked for me, auntie?' Fíli teased as he neared the two ladies.

Enya grinned and stood up from her seat to give her nephew a hug.

'Yes.' She told him and she gestured him to sit in her seat. 'Nin, this is Fíli, prince of Durin and the first in line for the throne. Fee, this is Nin, my lady-in-waiting and dear friend.'

The prince took Nin's hand, kissing it softly while sending her a dreamy gaze. 'I've spotted you in court before, my lady. It's nice to finally be introduced to you.'

Nin looked like she was going to break into nervous giggles, her face almost the same vibrant red color as her hair.

'I've got a task for the two of you.' Enya told them.

Fíli slouched down in the chair and watched his aunt mischievously. Nin took the opportunity to mouth a panicked 'WHAT DID YOU SAY!' at her friend.

'Does my uncle approve of the schemes we're about to set up?' the golden prince inquired.

'Oh… let's say he's blissfully ignorant.' Enya whispered. 'And I'd like to keep it that way.'

'Whatever you say, auntie.'

'For fucks sake, Fíli.' Enya groaned. 'How many times do I have to ask you NOT to call me auntie?'

'But you are.' Fíli grinned. 'Would you beg to differ?'

Enya made a face. 'I'm younger than you. And we're drifting away from the topic I wanted to discuss.' She said while pacing in front of the hearth. 'I trust you two know the Steelstone family?'

Nin and Fíli nodded.

'Especially their precious daughter Elmilynn?!'

Nin nodded again, but the golden prince furrowed his brows. 'Do you mean that raven haired girl with the squeaky voice?'

'Yes.' Enya agreed grimly. 'That's the one.'

'What do you propose?' Fíli asked. 'As far as I know, she and her family are fairly new to the court.'

'I don't trust that lot.' Enya told them. 'There's something about them that makes my gut turn. And it's not-' she eyed Nin warningly for a moment. 'just the fact that I think dear Elmilynn is trying to seduce our king.'

'Uncle would never betray you.' Fíli said in a quite determined tone. 'I have known him all my life, and I can tell you uncle Thorin is loyal to the ones he loves.'

Enya nodded vaguely, ignoring the serene stare Nin was sending her. 'I know that.' She muttered. 'But it's not him I'm worried about. It's her. I don't want him to get into trouble.'

'Women have their ways.' Nin agreed. 'We should protect our king at all times.'

'Well, whatever your motives…' Fíli smirked. 'I'm in.'

'Please try to find dirt on them.' Enya ordered. 'Nin, you know the inner circles like the back of your hand. Find out where the Steelstone family came from, see what Elmilynn has been bragging about to the other ladies. Fee…' she smiled at her nephew-in-law. 'See what you can learn about lord Steelstone. Who's he connected with? What does he do in his spare time?'

'I got your back, auntie.' Fíli said lazily. 'Should I inform my brother? You know he's going to find out anyway.'

Enya shook her head. 'As much as I love Kíli, that boy can't keep his mouth shut. Thorin will have it out of him before this day is over.'

'Fair point.' Fíli mused as he took Enya's glass from the table and sniffed it carefully. He too had gotten familiar with his aunt's taste in liquor. 'Although I have to say that Tauriel's presence is leaving him quite distracted.' He continued. 'He spends all his free time with her.'

'And he should.' Enya beamed. 'I hope Thranduil will give his permission to marry them anytime soon.'

'I wish uncle would stop postponing his visit to Mirkwood and face Thranduil already.' Fíli said while taking his first sip of Enya's drink. 'Is this your famous Bourbon, En?'

'Yes.' Enya told him as she nicked the glass from her nephew's hands again. 'As for Thorin, I'm on it, but you know him. if he doesn't want to do something, no one can convince him otherwise…'

Nin shrugged. 'Even king Thorin can't argue that an alliance between the dwarves and the elves would come in handy someday…'

'Yeah, tell his stubborn ass that.' Enya groaned.

'The hatred for the elves goes deep.' Fíli told the ladies. 'They betrayed us.'

'And then they fought alongside us.' Enya remarked. 'What's in the past is in the past. As I've been telling Thorin, we have to turn the page and start over.'

Fíli smirked. 'You know, sometimes I forget that you didn't grow up in middle earth, but when you say progressive stuff like that you sound hopelessly naïve…'

'Oh shut up, you insufferable idiot.' She retorted with a smile and thrusted the drink back into his hand. 'I've got things to do, so I'll see both of you again when you've got something to report.'

She didn't wait for an answer and strode for the door, leaving her nephew and friend alone.

When she retired to their chambers, Thorin wasn't there. The servants had kept a fire going (she had stopped telling them it was a waste of their time, because that only seemed to offend them) and it left their bedroom warm and comfortable. Enya sat down armchair near the fireplace and watched the flames devouring the logs while she tried to relieved the strings of her corset. Her body ached from wearing it all day and she longed to take it off, but there was no way in hell she would manage that alone. The knot resting between her shoulder blades was so tightly strung her fingers slipped away every time she tried to loosen it up. Enya winced when her fingers fumbled fruitlessly over the knot again. She should have asked Nin to help her out, her chambermaid even, but it was almost midnight now and she didn't want to bother either of them.

Besides, Nin probably had better things to do at this very moment, considering Enya left her friend and Fíli alone in the library. She smirked, remembering the things that had taken place in that reading room even before they had conquered the lonely mountain. And when she regarded after… Enya heaved a sigh. She hoped there would revive a romance between those two lovely dwarves. She'd like Fíli to finally find love, true and generous like it was supposed to be. All his life he had known the daunting prospect of taking over the lead once the inevitable happened and his uncle would die, leaving no room for something bigger than frivolities or short-lived romances. After all this time she knew her nephew well and he once had confided in her that he sometimes fantasized about a simple life. Honest work and a family. The joy of not having to endure the blathering and complaints of the nobles.

From that perspective, the lad didn't really differ that much from his uncle, or his auntie for that matter. Thorin and Enya thought about that too, and they had talked about going on an outing soon. Thorin had said he'd like to be together, out in the open, without being confined to their private quarters in Erebor. She had giggled he probably had a lot of dishonorable thoughts on his mind, which earned her a affectionate smack on her buttocks followed by his hands dragging her to the bed.

Ugh. Enya groaned. In retrospection they seemed to make love all the fucking time, which right now left her even more frustrated. It wasn't fair.

But first, she had to get out this restraining piece of clothing. They said patience was a virtue, but she didn't possess it. She wanted it off. Now. Enya stood up and walked towards Thorin's writing desk. She took his letter opener and reached behind her. It might be a waste, but cutting the strings was her only option. She was just about to test the sharpness of the knife when the door opened and Thorin came in. He no longer wore his mantle or his crown, but just the sapphire blue tunic, dark breeches and comfortable boots.

Finally, her knight in shiny armor. If there was one person in Erebor who could untie knots with extreme patience, it was her dwarf king.

'I didn't know you were still up.' he remarked, watching her curiously. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm trying to loosen up the knot, but it isn't working.' She replied. 'Care to lend me a hand?'

'Of course.' He took a step forward to help her out, but then stopped and shook his head. 'On second thought: I can't, my queen.'

'Really?' she whined.

Thorin narrowed his eyes. 'Clever trap, but I'm not falling for it.'

'Fine.' She answered, feeling defeated. She then proceeded to cut the strings.

'You sure you're willing to ruin your favorite corset?' Thorin inquired while filling a glass of wine and he retreated in the armchair she left moments ago. 'You could just ask one of the maids to help you change.'

'At this hour?'

Thorin chuckled at her remark. 'I'm sure they'll make an exception for their beautiful queen.'

'Well maybe their queen doesn't like to be surrounded by strangers-'

She was cut off by the sound of a soft pop when the string broke. Enya moaned in ecstasy at the sudden given freedom to breathe normally. The letter opener landed on the floor with a loud clang. She threw the piece of clothing away and started unbuttoning the dress, cursing the tailor for placing the them on the back. But the further her fingers slid down, the more she felt Thorin's eyes burning on her backside.

'Enjoying the view?' she asked while throwing him a cheeky glance from over her shoulder.

'It's especially fine tonight.' he agreed in a soft purr.

'Mmmhmm?' she murmured while pulling the sleeves from her arms, leaving the dress to hang on her chest. She then turned.

Thorin was still watching her, his desire for her visible through his breeches. Oh god. She wanted to curl up on his lap like she often did after another exhausting day, and kiss him until their lips hurt.

But it didn't matter what she wanted. Or what he desired. Fact was, tonight they both wouldn't get any.

'Always happy to please you, my king.' She breathed while clutching the dress against her chest and she made her way towards the bathroom.

A soft, low groan woke her from her slumber. Enya stretched her legs under the silk blanket, the fabric running smoothly over her skin. Oh, she had such a nice dream. She had been on the beach, on a summer evening. The sand under her feet had been a pleasant temperature and her belly ached from laughing too hard at one of Kíli's jokes. What Kíli did in her dream she didn't know. Dreams were unpredictable.

A shiver jolted through her body and her hands reached for the silk fabric. The blanket had slipped down below her ass and Enya pulled it up to her chin again, shivering lightly. The pink babydoll she'd decided to wear tonight was just to mess with Thorin's mind, but not really practical in terms of keeping her warm.

Who needed practical when you could drive the love of your life insane by rubbing body oil all over your legs and butt cheeks? She smiled softly against her pillow while her mind traveled to the events that took place just hours ago. Once she had gotten out of the dress, she had refreshed herself with a hot bath. Of course the servants, who normally would provide her with boiling water had gone to bed, she had used the available running cold water (yay for dwarf engineering!) to heat her bathwater herself. After that she entered their bedroom in her babydoll, telling Thorin all the steam made the room stuffy, and that she needed to breathe. She then got out her body oils and started to pour it over her legs, patiently massaging the liquid into her skin. Thorin surely knew what she had been trying to do, but to her annoyance and delight he had said nothing, but just watched her from their bed. His expression had been calm, his body relaxing after a long day, but the burning stare in his eyes told her everything she wanted to know. He craved her and was solely relying on his self-control to refrain himself from touching her.

Enya moaned softly when she felt her shoulders tingling as they defrosted a little again. Her mind was floating and she was ready to drift into sleep again, when…

'Enya.'

The call was even lower than normal, guttural, and her body reacted immediately, rousing her from her rest again. She opened her eyes. What time was it? It couldn't be near dawn yet, since the room still was pitch black. Did Thorin need her? Why didn't he light a candle? Oh god this stupid bet… she would kill him if something was wrong and he still refused to touch her… She sighed and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, but her movements were still slow and clumsy.

Ugh. Her body might be awake, but her mind was too drowsy to function. On the other hand, the shuffling next to her meant Thorin was definitely awake too. He was panting softly, murmuring words under his breath she couldn't yet comprehend. She frowned. Was he in pain… or…?

'Thorin?' she breathed. 'Are you alright?'

His answer came in a strangled growl. 'Mahal. Y-yes.'

But his breathing was getting more ragged, uneven. What on earth was going on? She prickled her ears. She couldn't turn over and touch him, so she'd better create some light and see for herself what was happening.

'Fuck.' Thorin whispered. 'Ah! Yes!'

A flame shot form her hands and lit a candle. The room glowed in the pretty orange light and Enya turned.

'What?' she mumbled, trying to comprehend what she clearly just witnessed.

Thorin was laying on his back, his left arm comfortably folded under his pillow. The blanket was casually draped on his hipbones, leaving his abdomen bare and tempting. Thorin had a cloth in his right hand, with which he no doubt had been wiping himself clean just moments ago. He sent her a lazy and satisfied smile.

Oh my fucking god. He hadn't been in pain. The bastard.

'Did he just?' her mind babbled, just as baffled as she was.

'No. No fucking way.' Enya hissed. 'You just did not?!'

Thorin grinned, obviously being very pleased with himself. 'You were present, were you not?'

'I WAS ASLEEP, YOU AWFUL CHEATING… RULEBREAKER!' she raged.

Thorin's smug smile only seemed to get bigger and Enya threw away the covers. She jumped from the bed, snatched her dressing gown from the floor and quickly put it on.

'I can't believe you… you…' she spluttered. 'I dared you! You…'

'You might have been asleep, but we were in each other's presence.' He rumbled. 'I didn't break any vow.'

She knew he was right, and that made her livid.

'NO!' She shrieked while throwing on her boots. 'That will NOT do! HERE I AM, SUFFERING LIKE A FOOL, WHILE YOU ARE!' She didn't finish and clenched her jaw instead. 'Has this been your escape route all along?!'

'Uzfakuh…' His voice was more gentle now. 'What else am I to do when I'm deprived from you?'

Oh hell would freeze over before he was going coax her into that bed again. Enya breathed heavily, shaking from the adrenaline surging through her system. Flames licked her palms, ice crackled as it grew around her boots.

'No.' she growled. 'I refuse to warm your bed tonight.'

'Enya.' Thorin said. 'You're overreacting.'

'Overreacting?' she scoffed. 'Really? That's what you're going with?'

Thorin groaned. 'Don't.'

'Don't what?' she retorted. 'Exist? Be a woman with feelings?' She made her way to the door, the ice around her splintering into pieces as she went. Her hand gripped the latch and she paused.

'Maybe you'll find dear Elmilynn willing to find you another loophole for relieving yourself.' she told him curtly. 'But I'm sure as hell not going to wait for that joyous event.'

She slammed the door behind her and stalked through the corridor towards the guestrooms, leaving tiny icicles behind. She felt humiliated, hurt even, but above all so angry she could easily light Erebor up in flames. Yes, Thorin had found a very clever loophole in their arrangement and it stung that he denied her the erotic view, but to be fair that wasn't precisely why she reacted the way she did.

It was because she had been too caught up in her suffering to come up with that idea herself.


	3. Phase III - Plateau

**Phase III – Plateau**

'_Goodmorning._

_Let's be naughty today.'_

_Thorin was everywhere. _

_His big, sturdy hands were covering her bottom, the thick fingers kneading the soft flesh. His lips – oh mahal have mercy on her soul – his lips were plundering the crook of her neck, sucking the sensitive skin, his tongue licking away the slight ache that lingered afterwards. His breath came in harsh pants, alongside labored groans that made her toes curl. Their clothes lay scattered over the floor, some pieces ripped, others miraculously untarnished. Thorin had her pinned firmly against the wall, her skin scraping against the stone with every move they made. She would get sore soon enough, but that was a worry for later. Right now she didn't care, for she got him exactly where she wanted. Heck, she got HERSELF exactly where she wanted. _

_Finally he had yielded, granted them what they both had desired, craved even, the moment their bet had started. _

_Yes. Finally. _

_She got her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, keeping him buried deep inside her, stretching her up in a manner she almost had forgotten he was very much capable of. Her nails dug in his shoulder blades, scratching the skin and leaving red marks all over. _

_Not that Thorin even cared. He would wear her markings with pride. Like he always did._

_Her cheeks flushed at the thought. Strands of hair that had slipped away from her braid were now brushing over her face. It didn't matter. None of it did. She was ascending, clinging onto him as their bodies moved in sync, both desperately seeking to lose all control. It was too much, not enough and precisely right at the same time. When his length dragged over her sweet spot, a harsh cry left her mouth and her mind ventured to the state of near oblivion. She was nearly there, just one more stroke… _

'_Enya.' Thorin pleaded as he paused for a moment. Enya whimpered softly in protest and he hissed in return. Then he moved to brush his lips over hers. The slight contact made her shiver. _

'_Never. Again.'_

_She nodded vaguely, wanting to promise him she would never lure him into another outrageous bet again -not even to prove a point- but then his hips moved against hers and she crumbled apart into this panting mess, unable to register more than both of their bodies and the thin layer of perspiration that covered them._

'_Prove it.' He husked, gritting his teeth. 'Mahal, Enya. Prove it. To. Me.'_

'_Yes!' she moaned. 'Any-t-thing.'_

'_Then don't give in. Hold back.'_

WHAT?!

Enya woke up with a startle. A vile curse escaped from her mouth, a word that would make even the most hardened warriors in Erebor blush like the holy virgin.

A dream?!

REALLY?!

After all the suffering she had been through, she was going to be tormented IN HER SLEEP? Enya threw the blankets off the bed she had been sleeping in and jumped up. The floor was clay-cold against the soles of her feet. The fire in the corner of the guestroom had died hours ago, and she could see her own breath. She shivered against the cold that chased away the last bits of drowsiness and welcomed the discomfort, as it surely would keep her awake and focused. But a deep desire still pooled in her stomach and it took all of her to resist the urge to search for friction. She couldn't give in. If she did, she would lose. Enya groaned in frustration and sat down at the writing desk that stood on the far end of the room. She rammed her head on the wooden surface.

Fucking hell. This was just great. She wasn't even safe in her own sleep anymore. What if the dream would have continued and she had tipped over the edge? Would that mean her defeat? Enya heaved a sigh, cursing her treacherous body in silence. She could control herself, but she couldn't tame her dreams. She was failing and her own game slowly turning against her. Maybe she should just give in, admit her failure and…

She clenched her jaw when the mere thought of Elmilynn resurfaced, the damned dwarrowdam that had brought about the whole dare in the first place.

No.

Her body might try its hardest to make her forget her point, but luckily she hadn't lost her sanity yet. If Thorin really thought he had outsmarted her enough for the remainder of their bet, he didn't know his queen at all. She just needed to up her game, make a new plan. A well-organized set-up that would help her survive those eighteen days and sixteen or so hours and bring her king down his knees in one go. Enya rummaged through the drawers of the desk, until she found a piece of parchment and charcoal and started scribbling. This was all about tactics, finding your nemesis's weak spot and exploit it. Thorin was a very physical dwarf, who believed actions were worth more than a thousand words. If there was a way to be in his presence, but without physically being there, she had to find it. A smile crept on her face. Drive him crazy, very slowly, without giving him that much needed opportunity of releasing the tension. Oh, she was going to let him burn in the deepest pit of hell, ever simmering never going anywhere, only to lift him up for a bit when she felt like it. And then let him come crashing down again.

Push. Pull. Repeat.

Okay, okay. Maybe not a literal hell, just as in figure of speech of course. She was going to play with all Thorin's senses and break his will…

Although she absolutely had no desire to talk to her king after the stunt he pulled on her yesterday, she still made her way towards their private quarters. If someone had seen her stalking off in the middle of the night, it would already be the talk of the day in court. Imagine what would happen if people knew their queen hadn't returned to her chambers by dawn… The noble ladies would have the day of their lives trying to conjure up all the possible explanations for that. Adultery? Resentment? A broken marriage? Enya rolled her eyes as she walked along the hallway that lead to the royal quarters. It still was early in the morning, so she might get lucky and slip into their bedchamber unnoticed. The piece of parchment was safely hidden in the pocket of her dressing gown. She smirked.

It's a new day, Oakenshield. Let's play.

'Good morning.'

His baritone voice greeted her long before her eyes got used to darkened room. Despite of her lingering anger against him, she couldn't help but smile while she made her way towards the window. She pulled the curtains away and glanced over to the bed. Thorin was laying in almost the exact position as he had the night before when she had caught him. His arm was resting casually beneath his pillow, the blanket draped across his abdomen and showing off his fine muscles. He had developed this habit of sleeping naked and the mere memory of his warm, muscular body pressing against hers made her breath hitch. His dark locks were the right amount of just-woke-up messy and the carefully shaven parts of his beard showed a vague stubble. His gaze was a little faraway, like he still was processing his dreams.

Her thighs clenched involuntary and Enya ignored the pleasant flutter that rose in her stomach.

Oh for fuck's sake.

Every time she thought she'd had found her favorite type of Thorin, there was a new one waiting to be discovered and sweep her off her feet.

'How did you know I wasn't a servant?' she said, pausing to appreciate his ridiculously good appearance.

He blinked against the bright light. 'Because a servant usually doesn't walk like my queen. Or wears a dressing robe.'

'Is that so?' she replied. 'You never know with these cunning dwarrowdams swarming all over the place. They're all hoping to catch themselves an handsome king.'

'Unfortunately there's only one the king likes.' Thorin told her. 'And he already has married her.'

'Really?' Enya commented as she waved her hand. Flames shot through the room and landed in the fire place. She followed her fire and watched the flames settling on the fresh logs.

'What a lucky female that is…' she murmured.

The fire grew as her own frustration started to resurface. Although Thorin surely was alluring as fuck (hell, in her dictionary he was the embodiment of temptation), she wasn't going to forgive him that easily. He had played her and he'd damn better feel guilty about it.

'I got lonely without you, i_uzfakuh_/i.' Thorin mused. 'Where have you been?'

i_'To heaven and hell in just one dream, how about you, my king?' _/i

'Oh, nothing special.' She shrugged. 'I've been to Dale and asked Bard if he had a bed to spare. I mean, I didn't know how far I should venture out because my king evidently treats the concept of me being in his presence quite… offhandedly.'

She quickly bit on her lip to hide a smile and glanced over her shoulder. Thorin was laying on his side now, his reaction to her words was almost too subtle to notice. But she knew him. The slight straining of his upper torso, wiping away the relaxed sleepiness that had lingered there moments ago, was a sure sign that his interest got piqued.

Got you.

'That would explain why I couldn't find you.' He said while regarding her with curiosity. 'So you've been out? In your dressing gown?'

She smirked. 'You think I'm stupid enough to venture out in these robes? If I had done that, tongues would be wagging about the queen's indiscretion as we speak.'

She paused, deliberately, and walked towards her bedside table to fetch her hairbrush. Thorin followed her movements, staring at her intently, as if her body language would provide him with clues whether she was lying or not. The silence hung heavily in the air. Enya settled on her side of the bed, facing away from her king.

'You know I'm smarter than that…' she breathed while brushing her hair with long strokes.

'You wouldn't.' he responded, a slightly tensed edge in his voice.

'No?' she purred. 'Just like you wouldn't break the rules?'

'Mahal, Enya.' He groaned. 'You know that's not true. Drop it.'

'Oh no.' she said, feeling utterly calm. 'I will drop it when I have shared my thoughts on it properly.'

'Well spill it, then.' He challenged her. 'And be done with it.'

'It's done when I say it is.'

Thorin clenched his jaw. 'You stubborn-'

'Excuse me?' she asked him sweetly.

'No.' Thorin grumbled. He got up and settled against the headboard of the bed in a cross-legged position. The sheets slid away.

Ha, if Mahal truly was on his way to save her soul, someone better inform him she was a lost cause. Thorin was very much still naked and the sight of his bared skin was doing unspeakable things to her brain. If it hadn't been for this ridiculous bet, she would be straddling his lap right now. His sturdy hands would grab hips, impatiently guiding her down onto him. With a sinful smile, she would slow him down, because the intense sensation of that first stroke was something that needed to be salvaged. To be enjoyed fully.

i'_You'd better fucking focus on the argument, love._'/i her mind suddenly warned and Enya bit her lip. Usually their fights did end in passionate lovemaking sessions, but today would not be one of those occasions. Today they had to solve it by talking. And no touching.

Well, there's a first for everything...

'I'm a what?' she inquired while shoving her thighs together. Oh god, adding pressure definitely did not help her case, it only increased the yearning. She exhaled slowly and shuffled to find herself a more comfortable position. How did normal people cope with this amount of sexual frustration? It needed to go somewhere anyway?!

'No.' Thorin repeated and he narrowed his eyes. 'I will not be lured into an argument just because you are all hot and bothered and refuse to relieve yourself.'

As if! Enya huffed, her anger resurfacing again. Her nails clawed into the wooden handle of the brush. Really, that accusing tone of his always made her blood boil.

'And I refuse to come to terms with the fact that kings think they don't have to play by the rules, not even within their marriages!' she retorted.

'For the last time, it was a loophole!' he barked. 'I would never-'

'That's what you say, but yet you can't seem to ignore a fine piece of ass if it happens to pass you, can you?' she interrupted, forcefully throwing away her brush. 'What's going to be next? When will you decide to seek your fortune outside our private chambers?'

Oh, this felt so good.

'Don't you dare.' Thorin demanded. He was scowling at her, his jaw set and every other nerve in his body wound up like a coiled spring. To any other being an angry Thorin would be perceived as terrifying, but Enya had to admit it made him look only more sexy.

'Or what?' she challenged, frustrated with her own incapability to overcome her desires. 'What will you do? You can't touch this, can you?'

'If you weren't this frustrated right now, we wouldn't have this conversation.' He insisted.

'So it's all my fault then?' she snapped. 'Let's blame the queen for everything that doesn't go your way!'

'May I remind you how we got in this absurd situation in the first place?!' Thorin exploded. 'This was YOUR IDEA, YOUR BET. It's on YOU!'

'We've got in this situation because YOU were glancing at that INSUFFERABLE dam's ASS!' Enya retaliated.

'Mahal, Enya.' Thorin commanded. 'That is quite enough. Stop. It.'

'Maybe you should NOT have made the STUPID DECISION of marrying ME!' She went on and jumped from the bed. 'Maybe WHAT YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE IS BETHROTING SOMEONE MORE EXEMPLARY, SOMEONE NORMAL!'

'You really think that?!' Thorin argued, his face distorted in anger. 'Come to your senses, woman.'

'SENSES?' she yelled while barging for the door that lead towards her dressing room. 'You're talking to ME, ABOUT SANITY?!'

'For the LAST TIME.' Thorin snapped. 'DO NOT BLAME ME FOR YOUR OWN FRUSTRATIONS!'

Enya paced towards the door that lead towards her dressing room and smiled curtly. 'Oh, but you're wrong there. I am not frustrated. At least, not anymore.'

'What do you mean by that?' he growled, his tone dangerously low.

The hairs on her arms prickled. She had to be careful now, because she was threading on the borders of Thorin's patience. If his self-control cracked, they would end up having angry sex on the floor. She knew she shouldn't. She knew she was wrong in starting this whole senseless argument anyway. But he was so right, she was hot and bothered and needed to get off on… something. Although not the most desired one, arguing was an agreeable way to blow off steam. It was wrong to push Thorin's buttons, wrong of her to lash out while all the wanted was to have him sheathed deep inside her, but she couldn't help herself. The agony was pulsing through her veins, her thighs yearning, her skin screaming for his touch. She was hurting and he deserved to feel the same way.

'Maybe I took matters into my own hands. Maybe I had help with that. Who knows?' she jested while leaning back against the cold wood.

That would serve him right. Under normal circumstances, Thorin would refuse to believe for even a second she would betray his trust like this, but right now she could tell he wasn't thinking straight. She too felt strange as agony, anger, frustration, insecurity and desire were all swirling through her body, screaming for release. It was confusing, too much and she was moments away from becoming completely hysterical.

i_'Okay, Blueheart.'_/i her mind pleaded. i'_You got this. Breathe_.'/i

Enya lowered her gaze, focusing her senses on her hands. Her fingers were groping the doorknob. She could feel the cold metal searing against her palms. She vaguely heard the bedsheets rustling, but then…

She gasped when Thorin almost crashed against her, his hands slamming into the wooden door inches from her face. Enya glanced up, her gaze meeting her king's. Sapphire eyes burned through pale blue ones and she saw her own hot fury mirrored in his gaze. Thorin was breathing heavily, like he just had fought a wearing battle, although in this case it would have been one of a more mental kind. His body was prepared for a fight anyway, with all his muscles strained and unyielding. His naked skin was radiating heat like a forge, and Enya secretly welcomed the comfortable warmth. He was close, so close.

But that still wasn't enough and it would never be. The hurt was clawing through her flesh, gnawing on her bones. Tearing away her heart. She needed to lash out. Anything to relieve the pain.

'Are you cornering me?' she taunted. 'You wish to intimidate me?'

'I would never.' Thorin murmured softly. 'I love you and you know that.'

Well, fuck.

Sure, she had expected him to blow up, to rage at her in order for her to scream back, but this… This was not what she had expected. Enya exhaled slowly, her mind trying to wrap around the fact what her heart already knew for ages. She could count the times he actually had voiced his feelings for her this explicitly on one hand, and to hear him proclaiming his love so bluntly, so… Her bottom lip got caught between her teeth as Enya tried to regain her composure. It was useless. Her hands were shaking, her heart pounding in her chest. Tears were burning behind her eyes as the guilt washed over her. She had been acting unreasonable and he could have let her walk away, but yet he still was here. Watching her with those enchanting, breathtaking sapphire eyes like she was the most precious thing in the world.

'That's cruel.' She mumbled. 'To play that card.'

'I still mean it.' He grunted. 'And you should hear it more often.'

The anger that had dominated him a few moments ago still lingered under the surface, but there he was, reaching out to her. Enya swallowed hard and blinked rapidly to push away the tears that kept on coming.

i_'Really, is that dwarf on a mission to make me cry today?_'/i she wondered shortly, but all thoughts got lost when he found her gaze again.

His face was inches away from hers. As his scent engulfed her senses she really understood how much she missed their intimacy. Her fears, her doubts, even her insecurity… it didn't matter as long as he was holding her. He was her safe haven, her rock. The physical part of their relationship was what really defined them, and they could not survive without it.

It was as if he had read her thoughts.

'We are torturing ourselves, i_uzfakuh_/i.' Thorin breathed. 'We don't work this way and I fear we never will.'

Enya shook her head, not trusting her own voice yet.

He smiled gently. 'I used to think that upholding my honor was the most sacred thing in life, but-'

Oh, she could not bear any more revelations. How could she ever tell him what these words (and this whole ridiculous bet even) were doing to her, without bawling her eyes out?

'I could use a time out.' She stuttered.

'Me too.' Thorin rasped.

Both of them stood in silence, pausing to consider the impossible and very forbidden move they were willing to make. Thorin was close, so close. Lips almost brushed against one another, breathing in the same air and Enya's head got hazy from the powerful sensation. Her blood was roaring in her ears as her heart pounded it through her body at top speed. Her self-control was crumbling.

'We shouldn't.' She whispered.

Thorin nodded slowly. 'You're right. But the heart yearns.'

'Are you sure we're talking about hearts here?' She purred.

He chuckled lightly and Enya reveled in the sound. 'Among other things.' He told her.

'We shouldn't.' She said while her hand moved up through the space between them, her fingers reaching for his face. 'But I'm so-'

'Enya.' Thorin rumbled. His tone was soft, almost pleading. 'Come here.'

There was no stopping it. Their lips smashed together in a bruising kiss. Enya gripped his head firmly as if she was afraid he'd escape if she didn't. The wooden door creaked as their bodies crashed against the surface. Thorin worked his mouth against hers, hungrily taking her in while their kiss deepened and his tongue found hers. Bristles of his beard scratched against her cheeks and a whimper escaped her. Thorin's hands were sliding over her body, eagerly recalling each curve. The rough touch was setting her skin on fire and Enya raked her nails over his neck, earning a low growl in return.

Thorin then hoisted her up against the wooden surface, his hands under her bum to support her weight. His hips rolled against hers, and Enya couldn't help but moan when she felt his clear desire for her pushing through the fabric of her lingerie. They were almost skin against skin, but still two layers too many covered her own body. Her fingers curled around the braids in his hair, pulling them desperately when Thorin suddenly broke their kiss. He groaned, his lips brushing over her ear before tugging her earlobe with his teeth.

'We have to stop.' He growled harshly. 'I'm losing it.'

Ha, as if they hadn't lost it earlier on, right after the bet had started.

'No.' She begged. 'I need you.'

'We shouldn't.' Thorin repeated after her, his eyes flashing with lust and frustration.

'We already ruined it.' she murmured as she grasped his chin and tilted it slightly upwards. 'We already crossed the boundary, why not enjoy it a little more…'

A little love drunk she bit on her lip and sent him a vague smile. She then ran her tongue over her lips and Thorin hissed. Desire was pooling in her stomach, her whole body begging for release. It didn't matter anymore, the point of their whole bet destroyed now. She needed her aphrodisiac, her drug. No one was here to stop them from doing what they both had wanted, craved for all these long days…

A knock on the door released them from their spell.

'Thorin?'

It was Balin.

Thorin clenched his jaw and Enya heaved a sigh.

'A moment.' He replied while he reluctantly let his queen go.

Enya leaned against the door and watched her king pace through the room as he searched for some clothing to throw on. Her body was trembling, furious that it had been disturbed at such an important moment. But now that moment was gone, and knowing Thorin it wouldn't repeat itself.

i'_Oh… that perfect round butt is going to be the death of me…_'/i her mind dreamed. i_'How are we going to last the remaining days…?_'/i

Well, she wasn't.

She shrugged as she admitted her defeat and opened the door before she slipped into her dressing room. As soon as the metal clank from the lock sliding in its' place, informing her she was safe from prying eyes, her legs gave in and she crashed down on the floor.

She just had gotten ready for the day and made her way towards the hall of kings when she almost bumped into another dwarrowdam.

'Pardon me…' Enya apologized. 'I wasn't paying attention-'

'Good morning, my queen.' Nin greeted her joyfully. 'I was just looking for you!'

'Oh?' Enya inquired. 'Did something… happen?'

Nin raised a brow. 'I see where you are going, but the answer is no. Balin has sent me to fetch you.'

'Shame.' Enya grinned. 'What does Balin want?'

'Emergency meeting before the departure towards the Iron Hills tomorrow.'

'And why does he need me?' Enya said. Her friend opened her mouth to give a reply, but Enya waved dismissively with her hand. 'No, it can wait. What about Fíli and you all alone in the library? What's the tea?'

'You have introduced us just yesterday, remember?' Nin reminded her with a smile.

Enya giggled. 'Well, that doesn't mean things can't move fast from there…'

Nin snorted and linked her arm with Enya's. 'Sounds like you think that every relationship dynamic has to be as passionate and I daresay eventful as yours with Thorin…'

'Why do I always have this idea that you're mocking me somehow but you're not explicitly telling me?' Enya mused.

'Because that's what I'm here for.' Nin shrugged. 'There's enough backstabbing and lies going around the court as it is. You always need to hear the truth and I will provide you with it anytime.'

'Thank you for being a beacon of righteousness and positivity.' Enya beamed. 'But you're drifting away from the topic. What happened after I left? Tell me everything!'

Nin laughed. 'Okay fine miss impatience, I will swear on the mighty Mahal that I'll tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.'

'NIN!'

'Well, it wasn't as exciting as you no doubt want it to be. We drank some more Bourbon and I think he tried to flirt with me.'

'He did?!'

'Well the alcohol was surely loosening up his tongue, so I had so much fun playing around with him.' Her friend recounted. 'But since I had to get up early this morning, I retired to my chambers after an hour.'

They strolled through the mountain. As it still was early in the morning, the corridors were deserted and they could speak freely.

'What about Elmilynn?' Enya said.

'I will look into it this morning.' Her friend replied. 'But I do have to say when you gave me the assignment, we did forget the trip to the Iron Hills. The Steelstone family will be in Erebor while we are miles away…'

'Fuck.' Enya cursed. 'Well… let's say…' she frowned. 'Wait, you said that… Balin is staying behind right? If we inform him about this matter, then he'll be able to keep a watchful eye.'

Nin nodded shortly. 'Seems like a sensible next step. I'll see what I can find out today anyway.'

'You're a dime.' Enya told her.

Nin laughed. 'Any news from you, En?' she asked. 'Did you drive Thorin crazy yet?'

'The game turned against me.' Enya confided in her friend.

'That surely sounds interesting.' Her lady-in-waiting responded. 'What happened?'

'Not here.' Enya murmured.

Her friend grabbed her queen by the arm and pulled her into a storeroom nearby. Just when Enya opened her mouth, a pair of other nobles chose to walk by, chatting animatedly about the prices of gold. Enya rolled her eyes and Nin grimaced. They waited until the dwarves had passed and their voices were no more than echoes in the distance.

'The whole thing blew up in my face.' Enya confessed.

'Why am I not surprised?' Nin giggled.

'Ugh, hush.' Enya groaned. 'So last night, I was flaunting my wares in front of him and he wouldn't budge. I told myself that it didn't matter, that tomorrow there would a new day full of opportunities to drive him insane.'

She paused to rub her temples. 'Guess what.'

'What?' Nin repeated, her eyes shining with delight. 'What did he do?'

'I wake up, in the middle of the night, and the bastard is fucking relieving himself!' Enya hissed. 'He still had the nerve to tell me that I was in his presence, so he wasn't cheating…'

'He didn't!' her friend cried out while her mouth curved into an devious smile. 'No, oh En that is terrible… that's…'

They couldn't help themselves. Nin sniggered and Enya bit her lip to prevent herself from bursting into laughter, but a giggle escaped nonetheless. Before she knew it, a second giggle followed and after that there was no way stopping it anymore. The laughter took over their senses and Enya had to grab one of the racks that stood in the room to stop herself from crashing on the floor. Nin leaned against the door, giggling hysterically. Jolts of pain rolled through Enya's abdomen and she gripped her belly in an attempt to make it stop.

'What a clever bastard!' Nin hickuped when the worst fit was over. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. 'What did you do?'

Enya heaved a sigh. 'You know me. I completely lost my shit and stalked off towards the guest chambers.'

'And now what?' her friend asked, grinning.

'Oh, I'm not done.' Enya winced.

'There's more?!'

'I had this extremely… dissatisfying dream last night, so when returned to our quarters this morning I still was… bothered.' Enya continued. 'Naturally, we got into a fight and then things kinda escalated.'

'You fucked it up?!' Nin shrieked.

'Almost.' Enya admitted. 'He had me pinned against the door and then it just… we cracked. We started kissing and we would have gone a lot further if Balin hadn't knocked on the door.'

Her friend clasped her hand before her mouth. 'Poor Balin!'

'Poor me!' Enya whined. 'I have fucked it up royally, and I still didn't get any.'

'Oh, you poor soul.' Her lady-in-waiting jested. 'So does that mean everyone in Erebor will get a rest and you two stop driving each other mad with this ridiculous bet?'

Enya shrugged. 'I have no idea. We haven't discussed it yet.'

'Don't do that.' Nin advised. 'For the sake of everyone: abandon the no touching rule.'

Enya rolled her eyes. 'And giving up so easily?'

'Well… you both tried… and failed miserably.' Nin told her and she laughed when Enya scowled into her direction. She opened the door again and nudged her queen to follow. 'Now let's go, we can't make Balin wait for us.'

The meeting passed swiftly. After all the hassle that came with the bet, Enya almost had forgotten about their trip to the Iron Hills. Cousin Daín Ironfoot loved his parties and every year he hosted this banquet where all the kingly dwarven couples in the area were obliged to join in on. Because Thorin and Enya hadn't been able to make up a good reason to let is pass by this year, they had arranged for a few willing nobles to travel ahead with necessities. They would leave a few days later and catch up with the others on the road. Thorin had said he had some goat matters to attend to before he could leave, but Enya knew Balin could have handled that as well. Thorin just really wanted to spend some precious alone time with his queen.

As far as Enya was concerned, after this last meeting everything was set for the trip. She had chosen Nin and one of her favorite chambermaids to guard the wagon with all of her dresses (and boy, there were needed more than she'd like) and other necessities. While Balin would stay home to man the fort, Dwalin and Fíli were coming along with them, as well as two of Thorin's servants. Lord Whitheart had also enthusiastically offered himself for this trip, but after a quick glance at his queen, Thorin had told the dwarf lord his services in Erebor were much more needed.

Enya watched the room emptying itself before Balin, Fíli, Nin and herself were the last ones inside. There had been one thing that disturbed her deeply and that was lord Steelstone's presence. The dwarf lord (who had slipped into the meeting effortlessly) had stepped in and offered his services to the king. Thorin had agreed, although somewhat reluctantly. Enya couldn't help but wonder why lord Steelstone would want to accompany them on the journey, but she doubted his intentions were honorable. On the other hand, it would be hard to cause mayhem while under the scrutinizing looks of the king's most loyal subjects.

'Balin?' Enya asked while shutting the door to avoid others listening in.

'Yes, my queen?' the old dwarf smiled fondly while holding a scroll in its place to let it dry.

'Can I confide in you?'

Balin looked up, his eyes flashing briefly towards Nin and Fíli before focusing on his queen again. 'If there's something you wish to tell me, you're most welcome to share, sweetheart.'

Sweetheart.

Enya smirked and shook her head. From all the dwarves in Erebor, Balin was the only one that could give the queen a pet name and live to tell the tale. Thorin still was quite protective of his queen, but since he and Balin had been friends for ages, he allowed it. Enya, in turn, called the dwarf an old goat: a name he wore with pride.

'They already know.' Enya told him with a gesture at the others.

Balin nodded.

'It's the Steelstone family!' she then burst out. 'Something is very off about them, but I can't tell what exactly. It's driving me insane.'

'You don't trust them.' Balin mused.

'Neither do I.' Nin said. 'I've seen Elmilynn trail Thorin faster than a bear can find honey…'

'And lord Steelstone was quite eager to join our little company, wasn't he?' Fíli contributed.

'I can't say I haven't observed these things too.' Balin responded. 'But they haven't done something wrong.'

'Yet.' Enya countered. 'They are concocting something and I'd like to know wat before it causes any trouble.'

The old dwarf rolled up the parchment, carefully checking if the written messages had dried enough already. 'It's wise not to trust them.' He said. 'I have tried to find out myself where they came from, but any record that I've consulted remains quite vague.'

'I've researched their name last night. It's unfamiliar in this area.' Fíli agreed. 'That is, if they use their real name.'

Enya shot her nephew an appreciative glance and he winked.

'I asked Fíli to watch lord Steelstone.' she elaborated. 'And Nin is finding out what dear Elmilynn is hiding. I fear they are going to hurt Thorin in some way…'

'Does the king know of your plans?' Balin inquired gently.

'Not yet.' Enya gave in, wincing under the dwarf's knowing stare. 'But I guess I have to tell him. He hates it when I do things behind his back, but I don't want to burden him more than necessary.'

'If it's enough to keep you awake at night, I'm sure Thorin would like to hear about it.' Balin mused.

Enya heaved a sigh. 'You're right, as always. I'll see to it, then.'

'Another thing, if I may be so bold.' Nin said. 'After tomorrow, Fíli and I will be on the road, watching lord Steelstone. But what about Elmilynn? She will stay behind.'

'I'll keep an eye on her.' Balin promised. 'I don't think she'll cause much trouble without her dad around, but…'

'Maybe this is the opportunity she has been waiting for.' Fíli said.

'Well…' Balin replied while standing up from his seat. 'If that's the case, we'll make sure to be ready for her…'

It was late in the evening when she retired to the royal quarters. Save for the emergency meeting this morning, Enya hadn't seen Thorin all day and she was longing for him. Granted, she probably couldn't curl up on his lap, but being in his presence would suffice. They had to talk about what happened this morning. Furthermore, she knew she owed him an apology for her behavior towards him. She had almost had used the recollections of the dark days of his gold sickness as a weapon, and the mere memory made her skin crawl.

When she walked into their bedroom, Thorin was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. He was staring into the flames and didn't acknowledge her arrival like he usually did. Enya quietly sat down in the other chair and watched her king's features. He seemed to be in deep thought and it almost felt a crime to disturb him.

'Hi.' She murmured softly.

Thorin snapped from his thoughts and gave her a small smile. 'Good evening, my queen.'

'About this morning…' she began. 'I'd like you to know that I'm sorry. I… I have said things I shouldn't.'

He inclined his head. 'I know. You're forgiven.'

'No.' she told him.

Thorin frowned. 'You're going to argue over the fact that I forgive you?'

'I don't want you to brush it over like it was nothing.' She admitted. 'My actions were wrong and I acted like a total psycho.' She paused to take a deep breath. 'And you were right. I'm so hot and bothered I don't even know how to think straight anymore.'

Thorin reached for his goblet of wine on the table and studied its decorations extensively. Enya tried to relax in her seat, but her eyes were focused on the thick fingers caressing the metal. Ugh, she so wished it was her skin.

'Well…' Thorin finally rumbled. 'Since you've asked for it, I'll find an appropriate way to right your wrongdoings, then.'

He shot her a mischievous glance and a pleasant jolt shot through her body. Enya bit her lip.

'I'm curious to find out what you come up with, my king.'

'Who says you'll like it?' he informed her.

'You bastard. You're not helping.' She breathed.

'That's part of the game, isn't it?' he purred while locking eyes with her.

'So we're continuing our deal?' she inquired softly. 'We kind of fucked it up this morning.'

Thorin cocked a brow. 'You wanted to play, so we will.'

'I'm not going to like this, am I?' she wondered.

Thorin grinned. 'That depends on it you will finally give in to my proposition, i_uzfakuh_/i.'

'Oh.' She giggled. 'But before we do that, let's discuss the new terms shall we?'


End file.
